Undercover
by reig
Summary: Jane and Lisbon goes undercover and sparkles start to fly... May Jane be able to charm Lisbon? I suck at summaries, sorry...Hopefully better inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, here is my new story. I don't want to spoil anything I will just let you know what inspired this. It was Jane touching Lisbon's ass in Fugue in Red…;) It's not an episode tag or anything, it will be a whole other story…  
>Really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'll try not to be too bad!<br>Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts! :)**

_Disclaimer: Hurts to say, but I don't own it…_

The bar was loud and hot. Women in mini skirts and tank tops were dancing with well dressed and not-so-well dressed men on the dance floor.  
>Patrick Jane scanned the room with pure boredom on his features. He was sitting at the counter, casually leaning on the wood. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, necessary for his cover. He repressed a yawn and put his glass down again. He did it for at least the fifth time in half an hour.<p>

„She will enter the bar in 2 minutes…" He heard in his ears and he automatically raised his hand to adjust his earplug. „Almost there… Boss can you hear me?" VanPelt spoke and that was when Jane heard her voice too.

„Yeah, I'm opening the door right now…" he heard Lisbon's answer and his head snapped at the direction of the entrance of the bar. His breath hitched in his lungs when he saw her. His always so moderate boss was wearing a really low cut, knee long, green dress and high heels. Her hair was in a bun, and some locks were hanging loosely around her face.

„Well, that's something Lisbon!" he muttered appreciatively and started to walk to her. He almost got there when a man in a black shirt ovetook him. The man maneuvered to Lisbon and the grin on his face told Jane that he wasn't going to back off easily. Lisbon made a small sound of protest when she noticed the stranger but when the man greeted her she forced a smile on. She started the small talk and as her eyes met Jane's she motioned him to wait some minutes.  
>Patrick went a round in the room, even stopped to flirt with a young blond he was least interested in. All the while he listened to Lisbon's chat with the man about little nothings like drinks, work or Lisbon's dress. He returned when the man was getting quite pushy and he could see the immediate relief on Lisbon's features when he appeared.<p>

„Thank you for taking care of her for me buddy!" he said charmingly as he came up next to Lisbon. He pulled her close to himself and smiled. He loved that she let him hug her like that. Of course he knew it was just because of the undercover work, but it was good to think that she didn't mind it at all either…  
>The man made a strange face, his lips pressed together and a little wrinkle showed above his right eye. Not that Jane could blame him. He really though he would get Lisbon tonight. And to be honest, she was a great hit. An excellent hit. Probably the most beautiful woman in the whole bar…<p>

„Ehhm…well, then…It was a pleasure to meet you! Bye!" he turned and walked away, into the crowd.

„Bye Greg!" she chirped after him in a tone she never used. „Damn, he was really getting on my nerves…" she muttered to Jane gratefully. „I need a drink." She stated and made her way to the counter. He followed, still adoring her dress.

„Already?" he teased her and when she looked at him from above her shoulder he grinned.

„A martini please…" she told the bartender and turned to him. She wanted to ask him about the people in the bar. If he found anyone suspicious or agressive but her words were stopped from the stare he foxed her with. He was looking her up and down again and again. „What are you glaring at?" she asked and a smug smirk played on her lips at the sight of him totally lack of words.

„You look…Breathtaking!" Jane murmured and turned his gaze to her eyes. Her face was red and she looked away self-consciously. _This_ was his Lisbon!

„Thanks!" she said, clearly embarrassed and she reached for her drink. During she took a sip they heard VanPelt and Rigsby's comments about her dress and how wonderful she looked. She rolled her eyes but smiled. „Thanks guys, but it's just for the work…" she said shyly.

„Jane, you see that guy at Boss's right?" VanPelt suddenly asked. Patrick broke his eyes away from Lisbon's face and glanced in the said way. There he was, in a blue T-shirt and he was chatting with three women.

„Sure, who he is?" he nodded. Lisbon wanted to check the man too but Jane knew it would be really an eye-catcher. He grabbed her arm to stop her. „Don't turn…" he whispered and though Lisbon sighed and grimaced she didn't move.

„I think he is our guy! His name is Christopher Meyer and he has a huge oil company." VanPelt said and they heard the typing. „He was born in Germany, he is single, divorced actually…His ex-wife's name is Katherine Johnson. „

„Can I turn now?" Lisbon asked and Jane could see she was on tenterhooks to catch a glimpse of the man. He smirked and nodded slightly. She turned her head a little bit, and forced her eyes to see in this angle.

„Don't break your neck Lisbon, we are going to go and talk with him!" he said and she shot him a death glare. „Of course only if you say so, dear…" he added with an innocent smile.

„Not tonight…" Lisbon murmured. She was deep in thought for a minute then she sipped another from her drink. „Tonight we will watch and listen…You go and ask around if anybody knows anything interesting about him!" she said to Jane.

„What will you do? If I leave you alone just for one minute men will be around you immediately…" he said and Lisbon for her own amusement heard a little jealousy in his voice.

„Don't worry about me, I will take care of myself!" she laughed „Just go!" she motioned to the dancing floor and he nodded.

„Okay, but if you need me…" he muttered. He stepped away from her and heard VanPelt's tone in his ear.

„Look at there, Jane are you jealous?" she chuckled.

„No, I'm not!" he said quickly and glanced back at Lisbon. She turned back to her drink but he could see the slight shaking of her shoulders as she laughed. He pursed his lips together and kept walking towards the crowd.

Lisbon waited until he was a few metres away from her then she turned and stared after him. He almost disappeared into the crowd of dancers and she saw him doing some dance steps too. She repressed her laugh and shook her head. He was in his element that was sure…

….

Patrick Jane said goodbye to an indian woman and with a smile placed firmly on his lips he made his way across the room. He was searching for a certain green dressed woman and as soon as he found her with his eyes he quickened his steps.

She was talking with a bounch of guys. _Oh, of course…!_ He thought. He heard the whole conversation in his ears through his earplug. Sometimes he heard VanPelt or Rigsby's comments or the rare sound of Cho's chuckle. It was giving him a feeling of comfort and safety to hear her conversaitons with others. He knew it was unnecessary but he liked to keep things under control. He was well aware of the thing that Lisbon could hear his chats with people too so at times when he was alone he made some critical remarks just to hear her laugh. Or the sound of her trying to repress the laugh.

When he came up behind her he decided it was time to play. He stepped next to her and put his hand softly at her back.

„Good evening gentlemen, and to you love!" he said as they all looked at him. Lisbon's face was a mixture of confusion and amusement. When he said the word 'love' her face winced but then she managed to control herself. Sure, he was never one to use this word… „I heard that the most beautiful woman in this bar is over here so I thought I have to come and meet you…" he winked playfully and extended his hand. „I'm Patrick!"

„Teresa" she shook his hand, obviously noticing his game. „So, I would be the most beautiful woman in this room, huh?" she asked in a flirty tone.

„I heard it…Here and there…" he nodded. _Great, she was playing along!_

„Yeah, is that so? Really flattering." She smirked.

„They were right though… I haven't met anyone like you before!" he told her, however, they both knew this was not a straight compliment. „And I mean this in the positive way!" he explained.

„Well thank you!" she said and barely noticeably she took a step towards him.

The other three men seemed to get enough of him. The one on the other side of her cleared his throat and when she looked at him he grinned.

„You seem to forget us, gorgeous!" he lifted his hand and smoothed her arm. Lisbon turned to him and for a moment Jane thought the guy will be kicked in the ass but she managed to keep her cover.

„If you are forgettable…" she said cruelly with a sweet smile on her lips. Jane muttered 'Aucs' but she didn't look at him. She kept her attention on the other man who seemed to be offended. „This gentleman here, was so unashamed to come here and I think he won tonight. I like him, so will you excuse us?" she said and with this she turned her back on the other three man to flash a grin at Patrick. He held out his arm for her and Lisbon accepted it.

They walked away from the shocked men and when they were out of earshot he bursted out into laughing. She squeezed his arm to make him stop but it was starting to take over her too.

„Jane stop!" she chuckled. His cheerful laughter was overwhelming and a music to her ears.

„Sure as hell you took care of them pretty cruelly…They won't ever come near you again!" he said, still having difficulties in keeping a straight face.

„That was my intention!" she winked and sat down on a bar stool. „What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

„Ehh…Well, it's 10:13..Why?" he didn't expected this question.

„I think we should head back to the hotel…" she told him.

„What? Really?" he gaped at her in surprise. „But the party only starts now…" he said and motioned around them. He was right, most of the people came in the last ten minutes and the bar was visibly more crowded than half an hour ago.

„Patrick Jane the party man? Woah, I never thought you had such a side…" she teased him. „Well, you can stay as long as you want but for my part, I'm exhausted. I will go back alone if you decide to stay." She stood up and smoothed her dress. „Well, good night!"

„Wait! If you aren't staying then I won't either…" he said and fell into step with her in the direction of the exit.

„Why? You think you can't manage without me?" she grinned.

„Nope, I think _you_ wouldn't get to the exit without _me_!" he shot back.

„Why is that?" she raised her eyebrows.

„Because you look too fantastic to leave alone… Men would hang on you and you wouldn't be able to leave if I wasn't here…" he told her and for the first time she stayed silent. On the one hand she was blushing crazily at the thought that he found her fantastic. On the other hand, she found the fact quite offending that he thought she couldn't make her own way out of here.

They walked to the hotel which was only a few blocks away and entered the elevator.

„Hey guys, where are you?" they heard Grace's voice in their ears.

„We are in the elevator Grace… „ Jane told her.

The ringing indicated that they arrived on the right floor and both stepped outside the elevator. They went to Grace's room where the computers were set up.

„Hi!" Jane said as they entered. Rigsby and Cho sat on the couch and watched some kind of sport on the Tv while VanPelt was typing on her laptop.

„Hey everyone!" Lisbon greeted too and she sat down into an armchair.

„Hello, well Boss you look great!" Rigsby said with a grin. Lisbon noticed Cho's appreciative glance too and she smiled.

„Thanks! You got anything interesting VanPelt?" she turned to the redhead.

„Nope, I analized every one of Jane's conversations with the guests but nothing…" the agent sighed then smiled tiredly.

„Maybe tomorow!" Jane said cheerfully and went into the kitchen to pour himself some tea. When he came back with a cup in his hands he got some weird looks from hsi colleagues. „What?" he asked

„How can you drink tea at this time?" Lisbon questioned.

„Why? It's not like I drink coffee…I'm thirsty." He told her and Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

„Well, I'm tired…I will go to bed now!" she stood up.

„I'm coming too!" Jane said quickly and put the teacup down on the table. Lisbon looked at him but decided not to comment it. They said goodbye and left the room. When they were walking on the corridor Patrick turned his head to Lisbon. "They think we are going to the same bed now…" he told her and she stopped.

„What? How do you know? Why?" she freaked out.

„You should have seen their faces…" he grinned.

„Well, I don't care what they think! They are wrong!" she said and she continued her march towards her room.

„I know…I was just letting you know…" he said as he hurried after her.

„Next time you can keep these things to youself!" she hissed and stopped in front of her door. „Good night!" she said and she disappeared, shutting the door after her.

Jane went to his own room, quietly laughing at Lisbon. He entered and without looking anywhere he sat down on the edge of his bed. He had a strange feeling in his stomach. Something like longing… But no, it couldn't be. The only things that he could long for were Angela and Charlotte but he hadn't thought of them. He was thinking about… About Lisbon!  
>He rubbed his eyes and let out a tired groan. He stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was ready he put on his pajama and stepped to the window. He had a great sight of the street and he watched people walking. Some of them clearly heading home and some had just started the night.<br>Jane turned away from the windown and threw himself on his bed. He grinned at the feeling of the soft bedding then he crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes.

**I think this is it for now… What do you think? Does this story has a chance? :)  
>Please tell me your oppinion and pretty please review!<br>Thanks for reading, I'll try to upload soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dear readers! I know I know I know! I'm extremely late with the upload and I absolutely have no words to describe how sorry I am !  
>Here is the new chapter, I hope you will like it and I truly hope you accept my apology!<strong>

**Billion thanks for reading and reviewing and all kind of feedback! It means the world to me…:)  
>Oh, and if anyone would notice it…There is a little quote from <em>Castle 2x24<em> in this part…so sadly it's not mine either!**

**Please, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: No, it's still not mine…_

Jane stirred to thumping. Low and frequent, sounds like far away. He thought it was only in his dream but as he opened his eyes he heard it more loudly. He rubbed his face and sat up on the bed.

„Jane? You awake?" he heard Lisbon's voice, silenced by the wooden door. He slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it with a half smile on his lips.

Lisbon stared at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth just to close it again. She looked him up and down and cleared her throat.

„I'm sorry I woke you…I thought you were…" she muttered. Lisbon looked down and blushed.

He grinned and opened his door wider.

„You want to come in until I dress up?" he offered and when she shot him a glare he smirked. „What? You should feel ashamed Lisbon…I thought I would get dressed in the bathroom."

She rolled her eyes and stepped inside the room beside him. He closed the door after her and as she walked further into the room he looked at her. She was wearing a dark green blouse and jeans. Pretty tight jeans. He let his eyes linger on her until she turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. Their eyes met and he repressed a smug smile which he supposed would get him killed.

„Clothes, bathroom… I know I'm going…" he said quickly and he heard her mutter 'You better' after him.

Lisbon looked around in his room when he closed the bathroom door. She knew it was exacly like hers but it was kind of a habit. A cop thing…

His suitcase was next to the bed on the floor, almost untouched. She sat down in an armchair and looked out of the window. She saw the street in front if the hotel. Some cars passed but apart from that there wasn't anything interesting out there.

She heard the bathroom door open and as she turned she saw Jane coming out with a smile.

„Ready?" she asked. He nodded and put his pajamas on his bed.

„Where are we going?" he asked while he closed his room.

„First, back to Grace's room. Then we are going to talk to the staff of the bar…" she said and led the way to the redhead agent's room.

Lisbon opened the hotel room with a quick nod and poked here had inside.

„Hey Grace, you up?" she called inside.

„Yeah…I'm..uh..yes…The boys are already here…" they heard her voice and both stepped inside.

In the living room Cho was sitting in an armchair with a newspaper in his hands and a coffee mug on the table in front of him. Grace was in the kitchen and for much of Lisbon's surprise Rigsby had just stepped out of the woman's bedroom.

„Hey honey I…." Wayne said to Grace and went silent as he noticed his boss and Jane in the door.

Patrick tried not to smile and failed miserably as he watched Lisbon's face. She widened her eyes and he could see she was about to say something but then she just rolled her eyes and looked at Risgby with a half smirk.

„Yeaah, this isn't what it seems to be!" the agent said. „You know since we are here we are playing a little…ehm..game with the guys! You know, we call each other 'honey' or 'darling'…" he stammered. „Rigth Cho?" he asked from his buddy.

„Sure, sweetie…" Cho said with a neutral face as he read an article about street crimes.

Jane's shoulders shook as he laughed and he saw Lisbon repress a chuckle too. Grace came out of the kitchen with burning face and a half eaten toast in her hand.

„Morning Boss, Jane!" she smiley shyly.

Lisbon just pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a second. She didn't want to have this talk with the two of them again. She didn't like it at the first time and she decided to leave the two alone. And by Cho agreeing to Risgby's explanation she supposed that he also thought they should be left alone. On Jane's part, as far as she knew he was always supportive about Grace and Wayne together.

„Okay, let's start the day, shall we?" she said to break the silence. Rigsby threw himself on the couch and looked up at her. „Cho and Risgby you two go back to the bar and talk with the staff, please. Jane and I can't go because they would notice us and it would blow our cover. Grace you can go with them if you want but then I want you to set up a list with all the people who worked with or worked for Meyer." She ordered, in her usual bossy tone. Everyone nodded and Cho got up to place his cup in the sink.

„You got it Boss!" VanPelt said and she started to pack her bag. „Rigsby could you, please..give me the laptop?" she asked and when the man gave her the computer their hands touched. Both looked away quickly and Lisbon heard Jane's humming behind herself.

„Jane! We will stay here unless you have something else in mind. Any idea how to spend the day until they get back?" she asked, turning to him.

Jane looked slightly dazed that she asked for his advice but he thought about it for a minute. He ran his mind over different ways to spend more than 3-4 hours with her and smiled. It was a wicked, smug smile and Lisbon raised an eyebrow.

„I'm guessing you have an idea…Why am I already afraid?" she tilted her head.

„You don't have to be…It will be fantastic, you'll see!" he said eagerly and rubbed his hands together.

„Nothing illegal…" she said and he made a face of indignation. „Nothing inculding gambling of conning other people…" she listed.

„What is the fun in that, my dear?" he asked and that earned him a hit on the arm. „Okay,okay…I assure you it will be perfectly suited to your expectations…You are going to love it!" he told her.

„Sure." She muttered.

By the time their private conversation was over the team got packed. The three of them lined up beside the door, looking at Lisbon and Jane with curious eyes.

„You staying here?" Rigsby asked, motioning to the room.

„Oh, nope. We have better things to do!" Jane stated and grinned.

Cho and Rigsby looked at each other and a light blush appeared on Grace's cheeks.

„Okay, then I'll call you when we get back here, fine?" VanPelt asked from Lisbon.

„Of course!" she nodded and they left the room.

Jane and Lisbon went to the right and the agents went to the left, straight to the elevator. Patrick glanced back at them and chuckled. He had a pretty good guess what they thought he and Lisbon will do that day.

„So, what are you planning?" Lisbon's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

„Oh no way I'm telling you. I'll tell you when it's necessary." He said.

„If you don't tell me right now I'm not going! I can think of ways to spend a day by myself too, Jane!" she snapped.

„Okay,okay…we are going to the beach!" he said. Lisbon stopped and turned to him with a face that told him 'You got to be kidding me!'.

„We are not going to the beach…Or at least I'm not going!" she told him. She was about to turn and go back to her own room when she felt his hand on her arm.

„Come on Lisbon! Please! It will be fine…I planned to teach you how to surf!" he whined with puppy eyes.

Lisbon sighed and cursed in her mind. Why did he look so cute with those eyes? So incerdibly irresistible?

„Okay, I will go with you but I'm staying out of the water…" she said finally.

„Hey, that's not good! The point of this is that I could teach you how to surf!" he protested.

„Jane, I don't even have a swimsuit with me…" Lisbon shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't add that she wasn't the kind of woman to let her colleagues see her only in a swmimsuit.

„Then we will buy you one!" he said confidently.

„Woah, Jane. You're working really hard to see me in a swimsuit…" she teased him but the look her gave her made Lisbon regret the sentence. She could almost hear his voice as he said 'you can come without a swimsuit, if you want Lisbon.' But she was relieved that he didn't open his mouth.

Jane resisted the urge to tease her back and make her blush and instead he just glared at her. He really wanted to teach her how to surf!

„So?" he asked when there was a few seconds of silence. He looked like an excited little boy.

„Okay… But then we need to stop and get me a proper swimsuit!" she told him and Jane grinned.

„You will get the best swmsuit in this town!" he promised and started towards his room. „See you in 15 minutes at the car, okay?" he shouted back.

„Ok" she answered and went to her own room too. She closed the door behind herself and fisted her hands. Why did she always gave in to him? Jane could get everything from her, everything he wanted… She just hoped he hadn't notice it yet…

She pulled out a smaller bag and packed some things that she might need on the beach. A book, sunglasses, and a big stole that she found in her suitcase. She didn't even know why she packed it but now she was glad she did.  
>Then she checked her phone. The time was 10.07. Five more minutes to meet Jane downstairs. She wondered why he wanted to teach her to surf. And he wanted it really badly. Maybe it meant something to him. Or maybe he was just trying to have fun. And seeing her falling into the ocean multiple times would definetely be fun for him, she was sure.<p>

When it was time she grabbed her bag and made her way down to the parking lot.

**So, this was it. The next upload will be sooner I promise!  
>I really hope you liked it! Please review if you liked! And review if you didn't like it too! I'd love to read your opinion!<br>Thanks for reading, you guys are THE BEST! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! There is the new part of this story! I wasn't too quick I know, but I was better than last week…so it's just the matter of attitude! :) Thanks for reading and reviews! You know what it means to me…**

**Please enjoy and leave a review! :)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Not mine…._

When she met him at the car he had a mischievous little grin all over his face but she decided not to comment on it. She opened the SUV and waved to him to get in.

„So, you have any idea where could I buy a swimsuit?" she asked with a slight scowl.

„Of course, I saw a mall when we came. I think I can guide you back. Is that okay?" he nodded and looked at her.

She shrugged and started the engine. When they turned on the next street he told her where to go and they found the market quite easily.

„You stay here!" she ordered when she unbuckled her seatbelt.

„Why?" he squirmed and pouted like a five-year-old. Though Lisbon couldn't help but find him cute.

„Because I don't need you under my feet when I'm trying to decide which one I want to buy." She told him.

„I could be useful…" he argued.

„Oh, sure. Well, come inside if you want but you are definetely staying out of the underwear store!" she said and he chuckled „What now?" she was getting pissed.

„Lisbon my dear, you are certainly not going to find a proper swimsuit in an underwear store…" he murmured.

„Then where am I supposed to go, smartass?"

„Let me go with you, okay? I promise I will behave!" he smiled almost gently and got out of the car before Lisbon could say anything else.

She got out too and by the time she closed the car he was already halfway to the entrance of the mall. She took a few quick steps to catch up with him and was surprised to find out that he wasn't wearing a three-piece-suit. She didn't notice it before because they were in the car but now she could see that he was in black jeans and a grey pullover. She swallowed as she realized that she thought he was pretty damn hot. _You definetely shouldn't be thinking about that Teresa!_ She said to herself.

„Hey, Jane! Will you at least wait for me or you want to buy that swimsuit without me?" she called after him and he turned.

„Actually, I would love to if you promise to wear it!" he winked with a grin.

His stop was enough for her to catch up with him and she passed him with a glare.

„In your dreams…" she growled.

They went inside and Lisbon grimaced when she saw the crowd. People were strolling from store to store. Laughing, chatting and wasting their money.  
>Jane confidently walked on the wide corridor and she rushed after him.<p>

„How can you be so comfortable here?" she murmured to him looking at his smooth, smiling face. He watched the windows as if he was window shopping.

„Come on Lisbon, this is just a mall. And after all we need to get you something so then we can go and surf!" he told her and his voice was clearly excited.

Lisbon rolled her eyes but glanced around to look for a shop that might be selling swimsuits. Not much later she felt something tugging her sleeve and when she looked there she saw it was Jane.

„Lisbon, Lisbon…I found it! There you will find a swimsuit!" he pointed to a shop not too far away that had a lot of sea connected stuff in its windows. She sighed and nodded.

„Okay, let's go. But please Jane, could you just wait outside for me?" she begged as they made their ways to the store.

„No way. I want to come in. Though I can promise that I won't go near the changing rooms, is that okay?" he smirked at her.

She just groaned and stepped inside with Patrick following her close like a lost puppy. She turned to a shelf packed with bikinis and pressed her lips together.

Honestly, Teresa Lisbon loved shopping. Never too much just a little looking-around. She really liked going to the beach too but not with Jane. And she couldn't get any swimsuit now that they went together. She had to choose something proper and professional and also something that covered enough and something she liked. Something she felt good in it… It won't be easy she was sure…

As soon as she turned away from him Patrick went further into the shop. He searched for something he could imagine on Lisbon. He was sure she wouldn't take on a too sexy thing though he had to realize that he would have loved to see her in one of those barely-something dresses. His eyes wandered over the shelves and unintentionally stopped on one particular piece. It was a deep green bikini with little silver stars on the left side. He gulped as he thought about Lisbon in that thing. He could almost see her running on the beach, the sunshine glinting on the silver stars at her hip, her perfect legs sparkling from water and she is smiling. Smiling her beautiful smile at him. The one that makes his heart race, this breathing stop, the world turn upside down.

Patrick Jane shook his head and shut his eyes close. He shouldn't be thinking about her this way. She was Lisbon, his boss, his best friend. Who deserved so much better than him…

„Hey Jane, I think I chose…" he heard her voice from behind himself and turned on his heels. He looked at the swimsutin in her hands, and although she tried to hide it in her fist he could see the striped brown material of it.

„Will you try it on?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

„Already done…" she told him with a smile. Jane scowled and pondered how long had he been standing there, fantasizing about her in a sexy swimsuit.

„You're quick woman…" he muttered.

„You have _no_ idea…" she whispered and his mouth went dry. It was so hot!

Lisbon went to the cashier and payed for the piece of clothing while he waited for her at the exit. She repressed a smile when she got to him and he let her out first, just like a real gentleman he was.

They went to the car and got in.

„So? Where are we going?" she asked him as she started the engine.

„The first beach we can find!" he exclaimed and she had to roll her eyes. What had she done in the past to have him on her neck? Not that she was complaining…

In less than 15 minutes they were parking near the ocean. When Lisbon stepped away from the car she felt the breeze tousle her hair. She ran her fingers through it and turned to Jane. He was facing the water but his eyes were closed. He breathed in deeply and smiled. His face was happy, and relaxed. She waited for him to move first, she didn't want to break the peaceful moment. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and glanced at her over the top of the car.

„Can we go?" he asked and she nodded. He walked to her side and offered an arm to her. She accepted it with a little sigh.

The beach was not too crowded but there were people under sunshades and children buliding sandcastles not too far.  
>Patrick felt like he was on a family trip with her. It was so quiet and familiar and he wanted to do this every single weekend in the rest of his life!<p>

„Arrgg…" he growled silently. He shouldn't be thinking like this!

„Everything's okay?" she asked in concern. A small wrinkle appeared between his eyes but at her voice he masked it and it disappeared with the troubled eexpression he had just a second before.

„Yeah… I think we can change there…" he pointed to some cabins made of wood next to a beach bar just a few steps away. Lisbon started towards them and Jane followed.

When she stepped inside she put her bag on the floor and pulled out the new swimsuit. She run her fingers across the material and shut her eyes close. She can do it! She can put on this thing, go out there, make complete fool out of herself in front of Patrick Jane. And all of this just because _he_ wanted to teach her to surf…

She started to undress and put all of her clothes perfectly folded into the bag. When she was done she pulled her hair up into a loose bun and put her sunglasses on the top of her head. Then she took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob and left the cabin.

She looked around and saw him immediately. He was standing a few steps away from the sea, his back was to her but she recognised his form.

Her heart rate quickened as her eyes ran over his body. The sun was lighting it brightly and she could see his muscled back. He wore dark blue trunks and he had two surfboards with him. The wind played with his golden curls and Lisbon wanted to run there and tangle her fingers inside them.

„Dammit!" she hissed at this thought. No, she shouldn't want to go there and _tangle her fingers in his hair!_ She shouldn't even want to touch him…

She walked to him and felt the warm pavement under her feet. It was good and she found herself wondering how amazing the sea looked. Especcially with Patrick Jane's half naked body in front of it…

„Hey Jane! What's so interesting about the ocean?" she asked, trying to sound casual though she was anxious as hell.

Jane turned at her voice. He heard her nervousness and wanted to know why she felt that way. When his eyes found her he was stuck. The swimsuit fitted her perfectly. It complimented her figure and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Her raven hair was in a bun but a few threads escaped and now hang around her neck. Her smile so beautiful he wanted to freeze this moment and stay in it for ever.

„You know, it always changes… The waves and the wind, not to mention the work of the Moon you know…" he joked and pulled his eyes from her body up to her face.

„Okay, you wanted to surf, so let's go…" she said and swayed her head.

„After you, my dear!" he motioned to the boards at their legs and she lifted one. It was quite light and she could feel it was a little bit of raspy from the use.

She took a few steps and he went with her. The water caressed their legs as they slowly went deeper inside.

**Okay, so surfing scene in the next chapter….;) I hope you liked this one too though! :)  
>Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated! I love them! <strong>

**I'll try to upload soon!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my Wonderful Readers! How have you been? Here is the next part…I think I'm getting somewhere with the sooner updating…:)**

**Thank you so much for the feedback, it means a lot to know that you like this story (and my writing style) ! :)**

**Next chapter comes, please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…_

„Okay, so what's now?" she asked when they were deep enough. The water was at her chest and she floated the surfborad next to herself. Jane was a few steps behind her and she had to put her hand above her eyes to see him.

„Well, we should start at the beginning…Let's say…" he made a face of thinking and pulled his board in front of him. „Just, try to get on your surfboard first!" he said with a nod.

„Thanks! You really think I can't get on this thing?" she chuckled with an offended edge. She pulled her board towards herself too and leaned on it with her body. Then as if trying to climb she lifted her right leg to knee on it. Or at least she wanted to do that. But as soon as her leg touched the board it slipped down. She tried three more times and after that she realized that Jane was already on his own surfboard, kind of laughing at her as he watched.

„Okay, could you please help me with this?" she sighed. Admitting her defeat.

„How could I help you? You want me to come down and put you on it?" he teased her with a grin. Actually, he truly liked the idea of him lifting her and putting her on the board. With all the grabbing and touching and slipping…

„You got on yours too, maybe you could tell me how to do it…" she snapped trying again to climb on the board in front of her.

„Oh Lisbon, Lisbon…" he muttered, almost sang and looked at her affectionately. Like a daddy looks at his child. „Don't try to stand on it…Just try to lay on the board…" he told her after a second.

When she tried, this time she could pull herself up on the board and although she almost fell back into the water at the other end of the board she managed to stay on it.

„Good, see you are learning!" he exclaimed excitedly and Lisbon couldn't help but rolled her eyes.

„Oh, right…what's next?" she groaned as she balanced herself. She lay on the board and paddled the water with her hands.

„Oh hey, you have it in your blood….You have to do just like that…Just do that with your hands…" he pointed to her hands in the water with a huge grin. Lisbon wanted to look at him but a gleam made her momentarily blind and she had to close her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her left hand and felt the board start to turn.

„Oh, what did I do?" she squeaked as she tried to straighten her board again.

„You have to use both your hands to paddle… „ Jane hummed next to her, his movements are perfectly in sync.

After minutes of misery Lisbon finally found her way with the surfboard and she was going head to head with Jane.

„See it's not that hard!" he told her and Lisbon noticed his voice came from higher than it should have. She carefully turned her head in his direction just to see that he was sitting.

„Whaa…How did you do that?" she asked still not moving an inch, just keeping up the paddling movement of her hands.

„I sat up. You know, like babies do. You learnt how to do that Lisbon, I saw you can sit in your office!" he smirked at her and with a cautious move she splashed some water on him. „Awww, no…don't do that! I will have pneumonia!" he protested.

„Yeah sure…" she snorted. She pulled her hands back from the water and put them firmly on the surface of the board. She pushed herself up and luckily she could work herself up into a sitting position. „Oh, that was easier!" she muttered silently.

„Great! I knew you could do it!" he clapped his hands and she wondered how could he sit so securely without swaying. Or without falling down…

Lisbon looked around them, letting her eyes travel the blue ocean. It was amazing. All sparkling and endless. She sighed deeply and relaxed.

She was glad Jane brought her here, she totally needed this. She heard the blunt noises of the beach behind them but she didn't turn.

„I'm glad you like it…" he murmured close to her as he watched Lisbon. His heart warmed at the sight of her happy, and trouble-free face, her smooth forehead and her loose shoulders.

Nothing moved for minutes. They were surrounded by the silence and the waves of the sea. Blue under and above them. They swayed on their boards matching the waves of the ocean and Lisbon took long, deep breaths to clear her airways. It was so refreshing to get out of the whole city life. The rush, the crowd, the noises. Just sitting here, almost in the middle of the ocean with Patrick Jane was something she wasn't used to. It was new, it was fresh, it was releasing and it was freakin good.

„Lisbon?" she heard his quiet voice and she turned to face him. It was a wrong move because she lost her balance and fell right off the surfboard. She screamed as she fell and when she hit the water she fluttered with her hands around herself. She had to find out that her foot didn't touch the sludge on the bottom. She swam up and when her face broke the water she gasped for air.

„Lisbon! Teresa, you okay?" she heard Jane's worried voice next to herself. His hands gently grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his board. If the water wasn't enough not his sound and his sudden touch made her shake. It sent jolts through her body, down her spine and made her heart beat even faster. „You all right?" he murmured.

„Yeah, I'm…I'm fine…I'm okay, Jane!" she breathed. She held onto the board and felt the urge to laugh wash over her. She started to giggle and Jane looked at her with a strange look.

„You sure?" he asked.

„Oh yeah…" she chuckled and swam over to her own surfboard which swayed a few metres away. „Now, could we learn how to surf?" she grinned at him and pulled herself up on the board. She sat on it, indian style and hang her fingers into the water.

„Sure, I just wanted to make sure you won't drown." He shrugged and a smile played on his lips.

Jane heard her squeak as she fell into the water and his heart jumped out of his chest while he waited for her to come up. He was ready to go after her when her face broke the surface of the water and her coughing head appeared. He reached for her immediately, the need to save and protect her overcome him. He grasped her arms as long as he could and he stared at her with a horrified feeling in his heart, afraid that she would fall back again. He knew perfectly well that Lisbon could swim, it was just an unexplainable urge to see she was okay. So when he saw her getting on her surfboard again and heard her teasing voice he was relieved. He barely could contain his heartbreaking sigh and the huge smile. He ran his eyes over her just to make a final check that she was fine. Her hair was completely wet, all sticking on her face and neck. Her body glittered from drops of water and he swallowed because he felt his throat go dry from watching her body upside down.

„Jane!" her voice dragged him out of his thoughts, her eyes amused. She must have caught him staring at her gorgeous form.

„Yeah, I was just thinking that maybe I should tie you to your board, so you wouldn't fall into the water again!" he winked, deflecting her attention. She rolled her eyes and sticked her tounge out at him. „Okay, okay…" he sighed as he gathered his thoughts together about surfing. „You need to learn how to stand up now…" he muttered and rubbed his forehead.

„It kind of feels like you are treating me as a baby…" she murmured and chuckled. „So, what should I do, oh dear Patrick?" she asked back. She decided that she was done with doing experiments on her own. He wanted to teach her, so now he had to tell her how to do it.

„Put your hands on the board beside your shoulders! Palms down like you were going to do a push up. Push your upper body up while at the same time you sweep your feet under you!" he told her „ But remember to keep low, never stand straight up because you will fall again. Not that I wouldn't love to rescue you but you know…For safety…And always look up!" he added.

Lisbon did as she was told and felt her legs tremble a little. She held her arms out next to herself for balance and looked right before herself. She took steady breaths and slowly straghtened out.

„Oh, Jane! I'm standing, I'm standing!" she exclaimed and looked at him. She immediately felt the sway of teh board under herself. _Okay, no swift moves…_She thought.

„Yes, you did it! You are standing!" he told her with a gentle smile and he stood up himself too. „Now all we have to do is wait for the good waves. But, maybe not here…" he looked around with eyes of an expert. „There…we could catch the great ones there!" he pointed towards their right where Lisbon saw a few surfers.

„Could we stay like this for a little more time? I'm not sure I can go down from here…" she asked with a blush. She still balanced herself with her arms, swaying sometimes just to stand still again.

„Sure, whatever you want!" he nodded. „We have all day!"

So they stayed like that, two standing figures in the sparkling sunshine, in the middle of the ocean. Just looking where the sea and the sky met…

**This was it! I know, they still hadn't surfed yet..But we get there too don't worry! In next part the really will surf, not just learn how to do it! But I guess this was the most fun of the thing…;)**

**I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated! You know how much I love them so just please click on that nice blue link below! :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I try to upload soon! Until then! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my Wondeful Readers! :) Here is the next chapter with some surfing and more flirting… ;) I hope you will like it as much as I loved writing it!  
>Thank you for reading and reviewing! Means the world to me…<strong>

**Please Enjoy!:) **

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of it… _

„Okay, now I'm ready!" Lisbon announced after about ten minutes of standing on her board. She did small movements and didn't fall into the water so she decided she was getting better with her balance.

„Great! Then sat down slowly and then lay on your chest just like this…" he lowered himself on his surfboard and lay on it, his tummy down. „And we will paddle there…" he said and started moving his hands. His board turned in the direction of the surfers not too far and he looked back at her expectantly.

Lisbon sat down carefully then lay on her tummy too. She let her hands back into the warm water and paddled easily next to Jane.

They made their ways closer to the people but not too close. Jane wanted them to be alone, he didn't want anybody to interrupt their time together.

„Okay, now… Stand up again, bend your knees and wait for the wave!"

Lisbon mirrored his moves and soon she was standing too, waiting for the right wave to come. What she didn't expect was the wave to be so strong. Her board raised on it and she found herself completely out of control again. Her legs slipped on the board and she fell back, her feet in the air as she hit the water. She came up faster this time, spitting the salty water with laughs. She clasped her board and let out her laughter.

Jane snapped his head into her direction when he heard the slpashing of water but was relieved to see her grinning face come up. He smiled too as he watched her laugh. She climbed back at her surfboard and the bubbles of laughter shook her whole body.

She wiped her face from the mix of the water and her tears that flowed down on her cheeks. She blinked at Jane who looked at her with a rather affectionate smile.

„You okay?" he asked.

„Sure, don't I look okay?" she asked back, still chuckling. She worked herself up into a standing position again and straightened out slowly. „I'm ready for another wave!" she said with a smirk.

Jane stood up too and when a wave came he rode it with an experienced move. It was quite little and he only got a few metres away from her. Lisbon clapped like it was some kind of performance and he bowed with his right hand behind his back. Oh, the perfect gentleman he was…

„Your turn!" he called back and Lisbon turned her head to the ocean. She spotted a nice looking smaller wave coming towards her and she bent her knees. She felt the same pushing power when the wave met her board but this time she managed to stay up and ride the wave which took her closer to Jane.

„Voilá!" she said as she was done and Jane let out an appreciative whistle. Though he wasn't sure what he liked more, the way Lisbon surfed or the way she looked. Because he had to admit he was stunned by her appearance. Now, her hair was all wet and tousled and sticking to her head and neck and her swimsuit was wet too. And he hadn't even thought about her body. God, her slim legs and her amazing stomach, and her arms… He just wanted to…_But no!_ He had to stop himself before these kind of thoughts even crossed his mind. It was Lisbon after all!

„Nice, you are learning really fast!" he nodded and he scraped his head. „Okay, now we are going out a little, to more shallow waters because I want to show you something really important!" he told her and though she didn't comment he saw the confused expression ran across her face. She lay down and started to paddle towards the beach. He followed her and caught up with her after some seconds. „Stop now!" he said and he jumped down from his board. When his feet reached the sand his toes drove into the sludge easily. Lisbon slipped down from her surfboard too and looked at him. „Right, ehmm…" he muttered. „You are still a litte tensed so, I need you to relax 'cause we can not ride bigger waves if you're moving like that. You would fall every other minute.." he told her with an apologetic smile.

Lisbon scowled and grimaced.

„So what do you want me to do?" she asked. She was getting annoyed by him and he could hear it.

_Oh, there are so many things my dear…_Jane thought and immediately kicked his own ass mentally for it.

„I don't really know…Because you move like this." He bent his knees and made a slight move with his hips to show her. Lisbon repressed a chuckle at this and tried not to think about the people outside on the beach who might have though that they were totally stupid. „But, you should move like this…" he bent his knees again and did the same movement of his hips. Or at least it seemed so to her! He showed the two motion again and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his body.

His broad shoulders were practically screaming at her to touch them, to run her fingers down on them and she had to fist her hand to stop herself. His muscular chest was gleaming from the streams of water and though the water was deep enough to hide most of his legs she gulped at the sight of the top of his knee. His face was concentrated, he was really into this surfing thing. She found it really sweet that he wanted to teach her to a thing he liked so much.

„Lisbon, Lisbon…Earth to Lisbon!" he called and she blinked some, embarrassed that she got caught in staring. „I know I have an amazing body Lisbon but we are not here because of that now…" he teased her and she looked down to her legs. She was blushing crazily as she looked back again.

„Very funny Jane, I was just pondering what the people could think about you when you move like that!" she teased back and grinned. She was not going to let him win this time.

„Well, I couldn't care less, but they are probably thinking that I'm showing you what I like in the bedroom…If you are so interested…" he told without even wincing.  
>Lisbon's mouth fell open and she glared at him with wide eyes. Her brain raced, trying to find something smart to say. But she failed, her mind letting her down for once. And she definetely couldn't come up with <em>'Great God Jane why are you talking about things like this? I want you in my bed right now!'<em> No, she definetely couldn't say that. She shouldn't even think about that…

„Good, now they must be thinking that you are turned on by my moves…" he chuckled and that got Lisbon out of her numbness. She reached out and hit his arm hard.

„Stop that!" she exclaimed and shot him a 'You are so dead!' look.

„Sorry, sorry….but you asked!" he shrugged but he was still smirking. She wanted to wash that smug expression off his face but she was helpless.

„I didn't…" she murmured. „Never mind, back to surfing lesson!" she ordered.

„Right!" he said with a nod „So, you shouldn't be so tensed! Just let yourself relax, mostly at your hips…like this…" he started the hip move again but she held up her hand to stop it.

„Don't!" she asked.

„What? Lisbon, you need to learn it!" he protested. „If you don't want me to do it, then show me you can do it!" he told her with a grin.

„No way." She stated with her usual bossy face. Jane raised his eyebrows, he was always up for a good game. „No, Jane, there is no way I'm doing that thing…" she shook her head.

„Okay, that means to me that you still don't know! I have to show you again then…" he sighed exaggeratedly and mocked a face of disappointment though Lisbon could clearly see the playful gleam in his eyes. He moved his hips again, and for the sake of the show he even did a slow motion. She saw it was hard for him to contain his laughter and she shut her eyes close for a second.

„Please Jane, stop it!" she begged him. She heard his humming, he wasn't even saying the word 'no' out loud he was so concentrated on the moves. „Patrick I swear if you don't stop it I will leave you here now!" she warned him and after a few seconds he stopped. He looked at her with a grin and with a motion of his hand he signaled that he waited for her to show him the hip moves.

„I showed you at least ten times, now you must know how to do it!" he said with a serious face.

Jane enjoyed torturing her too much and he knew it. He found her completely adorable as her face turned into a grimace and when she closed her eyes to shut him out he wanted to kiss her like she hadn't been kissed before. He was aware of the thing that he shouldn't have been thinking about things like this but he got to the point where he didn't care. He realized that even if he kept saying to himself that he shouldn't think about it, he still thought these things and he couldn't just stop his brain. So he decided that he will let his mind find its own way and maybe something good will get out of it…

„Patrick Jane, I'm not going to make a complete fool out of myself just because you want to teach me how to surf!" she exclaimed, attracting some strangers' eyes.

„Please Lisbon, if we got here…You can do it!" he encouraged her.

Lisbon sighed a deep and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. And all because of Jane. But, oh who she was trying to fool here? She would do anything for him, after all…

She closed her eyes, as if she couldn't even bear the embarrassement and did the same hip moving that she saw from Jane. When she was done she peered at him under her lashes and saw his grinning, red face. He was trying really hard not to laugh.

„Hey!" she snapped and felt her face go red too. „We don't need to do this…We can just go back to the hotel and…" she said, straightening up and taking a step towards the beach. His fingers on her arm stopped her and his soft voice interrupted her sentence.

„Okay,okay, I'm sorry…You are just doing it wrongly…" he chuckled.

„What? Why? I did the exact same thing as you did!" she pointed at him. She really didn't understand what was wrong with her move.

„All right, show me again!" he told her.

Lisbon made a focused face and did the hip move and the leg bending again. Her lips were pursed and a little wrinkle appeared between her eyes.

„No,no…You are still tensed…Here, let me show you…" without any warning Jane stepped behind Lisbon and slid his hands around her waist.

Lisbon's breath hitched in her lungs when she felt Jane's arms around her and his chest pressing against her back. She snapped her head in his direction but he only smiled at her. Her blood was racing in her veins and she had to remind herself to breathe again.

Jane didn't know what was wrong with him. He really had no idea. He just, needed to hug her, and feel her body touching his. He hadn't felt like this in a long time and it was refreshing to feel the beating of his heart, the warmth spreading in his chest as his skin came contact with hers.

„Jane…" she whispered, her voice barely audible. Her throat dry and she had to swallow.

„It's okay, now…Listen!" he said, or mostly murmured into her ear. „Bend your knees a little…" he purred and she did as he told. Lisbon was pretty sure she would just fall into the water if he hadn't hugged her. „Now, let me move you…" he whispered and Lisbon shivered. His breath tickled her neck and when she felt his hips move she almost screamed from the jolt that hit her whole body. His hands grabbed her hips and guided them slowly in a circular motion.

She felt like her body will explode in any minute. If she was concerned about the people's thoughts before this was certainly something they would never forget. But she didn't care… All her brain could think about was him. Patrick Jane's firm, but soft hands on her, his voice in her ear, his breath caressing her skin. She let him move her and though she knew it was just a surfing lesson it was so dirty in her mind!

„You get it?" he asked quietly and even if she had no idea what he was talking about she nodded slightly. „Okay, one more time and then you show me how to do it!" he decided and slipped his fingers on her stomach. He pushed his hips to hers again and Lisbon felt shivers run down on spine again. She kind of saw stars all around herself, it was wonderful and horrible at the same time.

When he finally let go of her she breathed in deeply and tried to clear her mind. She fought hard with herself not to jump at him and kiss him right there, but she managed to stay where she was.

„Your turn…" Jane said and looked at her.

Lisbon closed her eyes, she knew this time she had to get it right. She couldn't be able to bear him touching her again like that without kissing him. Or doing even worse on a public beach…  
>She tried to remember the way his body moved, the way his hands made her hips move. And while remembering she felt the goosebumps all over her skin she bent her knees and moved her hips. After she did the move she didn't open her eyes for a second, half afraid of what he will say.<p>

„That's it! I knew you could do it!" she heard his excited, smiling voice. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. He was grinning at her, his face happy.

„I did it?" she scowled. She was still under the impression of his touch.

„Yeah!" He nodded and reached out for his board. Lisbon followed his hand and was a little surprised to see the surfboard in the water. She almost forgot where they were… „Now we can go and ride those fascinating huge waves!" he said, pointing to deeper waters with sparkling eyes. Lisbon looked there too and saw the other surfers. „Come on! You will love this!" he said and climbed up on his surfboard.

Lisbon went after him and they paddled back to the place where the waves were the highest. Jane stood up and Lisbon did as he. Her eyes were glued to his every move and she followed him, mirrored his movements. When a wave hit her board she didn't even notice because she was so busy watching him. But when he looked back and smiled at her she turned her face and that's when she started to enjoy the surfing part…

….

After half an hour of surfing Lisbon felt like she would have ran the marathon, or swam across the Atlantic. She was out of breath and her arms and legs were aching. As she walked by Jane's side out to the beach she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear though. She hadn't had this much fun in months…

„Thank you Jane!" she told him as they brought the surfboards back to the renting place.

„It was my pleasure…" he told her with warm eyes and she knew he meant it. That revelation gave her chills.  
>Jane grabbed two towels that he brought from the hotel and threw them on the sand when they walked back to the beach. Lisbon flashed him a grateful smile and sat on one with a sigh, stretching her legs out and turning her face towards the Sun.<br>Jane did the same as he lay down on his back and with a grin he closed his eyes. He liked this day really much already and it wasn't even close to its end! He just hoped that Lisbon was having as much fun as he.

**This was it…How'd I do? What do you think?  
>Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it… Please review and tell me your thoughts! There are no such thing as bad feedback, there is only critism and that I can handle… I'm interested in everything! :)<br>I will try to upload as soon as I can… Until then, xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter!  
>Thank you for the reviews and story alerts…Made my heart melt…:) <strong>

**Hope you'll like this part…and if you do leave a review! ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of The mentalist…_

The day went on and before they realized it was way after noon. Lisbon felt exhausted as she gathered her things together and put them back into the bag. Her sunglasses were on the top of her head, her wavy hair down. She had changed back into her T-shirt and jeans and now she was waiting for Jane next to the car.  
>He came after few minutes with a satisfied grin on his face and got into the car. Lisbon took a long look at the ocean before she followed him, replaying the memories of the day in her mind. She smiled and sat into the SUV.<p>

Patrick watched Lisbon as she got into the car, a relaxed smile playing on her lips, gracing her features. That was something he could watch til the end of his life… When she started the engine he closed his eyes, saving the memory of the events and her beautiful face in his mind. He wanted to remember every second of it, so he could watch it again and again whenever he needed a break from the real world. It just went straight into the 'Teresa-section' of his memory palace next to the lot of things that he never wanted to forget about her. The teasings, the laughs, the way she looked at him when he played someone, or the times they solved a case together… Their dance, the moment when he saw her after he was released from the court room and she was waiting for him on a park bench with a gorgeous smile on her face.

Lisbon thought Jane fell asleep when they were driving back to the hotel and since she didn't want to wake him she turned the radio on silently and listened to the music. She realized she was hungry halfway to the hotel and she shot a sideways glance at Jane. He looked peaceful and truly unconscious. She drove into a fast food restaurant and ordered take-away. She was taking a huge bite from her sandwich when Jane stirred beside her. He blinked at her then his eyes lingered on the food.

„There is some in the bag for you too…" she pointed at the paper bag on the glove compartment and he nodded with a grin.

„Thanks, I'm starving!" he muttered between bites and she chuckled.

They arrived at the hotel soon and Lisbon felt her eyelids close as they stepped into the elevator. She leaned on the back wall and listened to the quiet music that was playing. The elevator moved slowly and she heard the soft ringing as it stopped on their floor.

„They sleepyhead, we arrived!" sounded Jane's gentle voice just beside her ear and as she opened her eyes she found him extremely close to herself. His hair was caressing her cheek as he leaned into her and she could have kissed him if she turned her head. She let out a sigh when he pulled back and walked out, Lisbon followed him. When they passed Grace's room she listened inside but couldn't hear anything so she guessed the guys hadn't arrived yet.

Jane walked her back to her room and waited until she closed her door. He fought the urge to pull her close and kiss her and instead he went back to his own room. The little sleep in the car he had was nothing and he still felt dog-tired. He fell on his bed weightlessly and let his eyes close with the fresh image of Lisbon so close to him. He could almost feel her warmness, her breathing, her gasp and her silky hair as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

….

Lisbon woke to a knock at her door. She opened her eyes slowly and repressed a moan of disapproval. She felt washed-out and was pretty sure that it was around midnight. Who could be so rude to wake her up at the middle of the night?  
>Then as she sat up memories started to flow back into her brain. She was in a hotel, she spent the whole day with Jane surfing, it was amazing…Then, then it was all dark. She must have fallen asleep.<br>She heard the knocking again and she stood up.

„Boss, are you there?" she heard VanPelt's muffled voice and she hurried to the door. When she opened it she was greeted with the redhead's stunned face.  
>She realized she probably looked awful and she blushed a little. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and rubbed her eyes.<p>

„Hi VanPelt, what's up?" she asked. The light from the corridor made her nictitate and she covered her eyes with her palm.

„Sorry, I had no idea you were sleeping!" the agent apologised. „You want me to come back later…?" she offered.

„No,no….Come in Grace!" Lisbon said and opened the door further. When VanPelt stepped inside she closed the door with a swift move and turned to her.  
>Now she remembered getting back to the hotel, the ride in the elevator and Jane so close to her, which actually explained her wild dreams… The room was darkened with the long blue curtains and her bed looked awfully like she was turning and tossing in it.<br>„So, what's up?" she asked from the agent and shoved her hands into her pockets self-consciously.

„We went back to the club and it seems like out guy is a real big gun! I think you and Jane should definetely talk to him tonight!" she said. Her voice was silent and soft, and she acted like she didn't notice the way Lisbon or her bed looked. It made Lisbon comfortable and she was really grateful for it.

„Okay, have you seen Jane?" she asked, remembering that she hadn't heard of him since she left him at her door.

„Yeah, he is at my room with Rigsby and Cho!" Grace nodded.

„Right, give me 5 minutes and I'll be there too okay?" Lisbon said and VanPelt walked to the door leaving her alone. „Oh VanPelt?" she called after her and the redhead turned „What time is it?" she asked

„It's 6.30. pm!" Grace said with a grin and disappeared.

Lisbon made her way to the bathroom and wahed her face. She brushed her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. Feeling fresher she changed her T-shirt and closed the door behind herself.

She walked to Grace's room and as she put her hand on the doorknob she could hear the laugh of the boys from inside. She smirked and opened the door.

„Hey Lisbon!" Jane's excited voice filled her ears and she couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face.

„Hi guys, I heard you found some interesting stuff about Meyer."

„Yeah he has a good reputation in the bar…everyone is afraid of him…" Cho muttered.

„Okay, we will talk to him then…" Lisbon decided and looked at Jane who was already staring at her with sparkling eyes. Just like he could read his mind… „So, Jane…you think you can handle a little more undercover job at the bar?" she asked with a teasing voice, her eyebrow raised and her smile is mischievous.

„Oh, you know I'm always ready for that…" he got up and made his way to the door. Before he opened it he slid his hands down her arm, unable to keep himself from touching her and when her face turned to him with a questioning expression he grinned. „But the question is, can you handle gentleman-Jane for another night?" he asked and when he saw the gape on her face he stepped out.

Lisbon rolled her eyes though she was aware of the thing that Jane couldn't see it anymore. When she turned back to the rest of her team she got some questioning eyes and she just shurugged, not wanting them to start guessing.

„All right, let's meet here in an hour and someone please tell Jane to come too… Tell him to dress up nicely and then you can wire him again… I'll go and get myself ready too…" she said and turned to the door. She waited for VanPelt's quiet 'Okay, boss!' then she opened the door and went back to her own room.

….

When she was back in her room she made her way to her suitcase. She opened it and got a dress out of it. She had bought some dresses to this case knowing she would need it. She didn't want to wear the same as yesterday and when she unfolded every dress she had with her on the bed she took a step back to observe her 'wardrobe'.  
>For some reason she felt really girly at that moment. She wasn't use to feel like that and it made her confused. She wanted to look great, she wanted to take everybody's breath away when she walked in the door, …Everybody's…especially one person's….Jane.<p>

She tried not to blush and told herself it was stupid, but when she remembered the way he looked at her last night when she showed up she couldn't help but wanted to feel the same again. That rising heat in her body, the quickening beat of her heart, and the slight tremble of her legs as he touched her…

She smiled and leaned in to hold up one dress in front of her. _Oh yes, this one will be perfect! _

**So, this is it…I hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts! I love reviews! :)**

**In next chapter we are going to see the night in the club…I think it will be the last chapter though….I'll try to upload soon!  
>Until then, xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone! Here is the last part of this story and I would like to send a huge thanks to every soul out there who read my story! An even bigger thanks goes to those who reviewed and put it into story alerts, you made me want to write faster with your every word! :)  
>I have a confession to make….Okay, that wasn't entirely true. Actually, I have two confessions to make! First, I have to tell you that when I was only a reader on this site I always thought how ridiculous it was when authors practically begged the readers to write reviews….and now that I write too, i just get it. It inspires you that you know there are people who read your stuff and waits for your updates and it feels really really great! So, I'm grateful for every one of you!<br>And the second thing I'm admitting, that this story was actually inspired by a scene in 4.10- Fugue In Red…I think I mentioned it in the first chapter…But I never thought it would get this long. So, the thing is…This chapter, that I'm writing right now was the first idea of this story. You'll realize the meaning of this when you read the chapter…;) So, this popped up first in my head, this was the first idea of this fiction. And, all I want to say is that I never planned it to be this long but you made me want to write more and more…And thank you for  
>that!<br>And this was it…Woah, it became a very long author's note…I guess I won't bore you anymore with my thoughts…:)  
>Please, enjoy this part! Thanks again for reading and reviewing…you know what it means…<br>**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing about this amazing show…._

Patrick Jane sat in the same bar, on the same stool, pretending to drink the same kind of alcohol as he did a day ago. And he was waiting for the same gorgeous woman…  
>He put his glass on the counter and the waitress looked in his direction. She was a young redhead with a lot of make up on her face, but apart from that she was pretty. Of course she couldn't even be compared to Lisbon, not to him at least…<br>Finally after what it seemed like a decade to Jane he heard the familiar noise in his ear. The sound of Grace's microphone. She was getting ready which told him that Lisbon would arrive very soon.  
>His muscles tensed in anticipation as he peered towards the entrance of the bar. Just a few more minutes and he would see her.<p>

He had a quite good guess that she would wear something really naughty tonight. She had that expression on her face when she told him about the undercover work. He hoped for something sexy and tight. However every dress on her was sexy and made his blood boil he really hoped she would wear something wild, something that would make him jump and shiver. Like that small dress yesterday… It was just…Oh so amazing… He closed his eyes, remembering on that dress and smiling for himself.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed VanPelt's warning in his ear that Lisbon was just entering the nightclub. His eyes snapped open and he stood up. He wanted to be the first to meet her, he couldn't let any other man spot her before him. He made his way to a table close to the door and waited there, leaning against the wood with his back.

The crowd was the same as yesterday and he saw a lot of familiar faces too. Some of them even greeted him which was a little strange. Maybe he made a good impression. He smirked at the thought that he didn't even tried to charm any of them…

There was a little tumult at the door and the bouncers had to show a drunk guy out of the bar. When Jane turned his head to see the result of it he caught sight of a red glimpse in the queue. It was only a little sparkle first but then the men moved away and he saw more. He saw a pair of legs in glamorous black heels. Then his eyes travelled up her body and he saw the full lenght of the breathtaking deep red dress that hugged her so perfectly his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He recognised her immediately as he saw her legs…he would recognise them from any legs…  
>His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he took an unconscious step towards the door. There was a lady in front of her and as she looked inside the bar and ran her eyes over the crowd they eyes met.<br>He looked deep into her green eyes and saw the slight twitch of the corner of her lips as she tried to repress her smile. She clearly saw what she did to him, she did it on purpose! What a tease she was… she was dangerous…

He didn't even try to contain his grin and he let the appreciative look on his face talk for itself. He allowed himself to stare her up and down once more, and made sure she saw it. The was she blushed he was sure she noticed and he was satistied with it…

When it was at last her turn to get inside he pushed himself further away from the table and walked to meet her just as she stepped in the club.

„Well, good evening Lisbon!" he murmured to her, his smile reaching his eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her form for just one second. Her face was light pink from her blush and her eyes were glimmering.

„Hi Jane, having fun already?" she asked.

„I'd say I just looked around… You know it's not the same without you my dear!" he winked at her.  
>She walked to the bar and ordered some coctail he didn't even know was existed. She said the name of it like she had been drinking it every night and he wondered how she could know the drink.<p>

„Have you seen Meyer?" she asked in a professional tone and for a moment he looked at her like a stupid. Like she asked him something in japanese… He had no idea what she was talking about. At that moment, looking at her he didn't feel like they were on a mission, he felt like he was taking her out…. Like on a date. Oh, yeah…he would like to do that!

„I..I no…I haven't really searched for him yet." He admitted and she rolled her eyes. Though she tried to act annoyed Jane could see the smirk hiding on her mouth. Oh dear God, how he wanted to kiss that red lips of hers! He licked his lips and looked back into her eyes, only to find her amused expression.

„Let's start it then…" she beamed at him and took a síp of her drink. She drank with closed eyes and a small shudder ran through her fragile body.

They separated and ran their circles in the crowd, just as last night. Jane had some small talk and didn't even asked about Meyer. Lisbon did her job and collelcted information smoothly, careful not to be conspicuous.  
>She was just getting ready to find Jane when a man stopped in front of her. She looked up into his face with a slight smile. He was rather tall and broad shouldered, he had some latin blood in his veins she could see it. He flashed her a giant smile and Lisbon saw as his eyes ran over her dress.<p>

„Hey, can I buy you another drink?" he asked in a low, humming tone. She had to admit he was handsome, but she wasn't interested. Not her type…Or at least, right now he wasn't her type.

„Thanks, but I…" she was going to say something to shake him off when he interrupted her mid sentence and grabbed her hand gently to pull her to the counter.

„Hi sweetie, I would like another from whatever she is drinking and a whiskey, please!" he told the bartender and turned back to her.

Lisbon smiled at him friendly, trying not to be rude. After all, he was buying her a drink…

„So, I'm George…" he extended his hand and she shook it.

„Teresa" she said and he grinned, satisfied with hiimself. He thought he was making process.

„What do you do for a living Teresa?" he asked, as he said her name the 'r' was rolling off his tongue like a purr.

„I'm…I'm a …" she realized she didn't really thought about this before, since she never planned to meet someone here. She knew she couldn't tell him she was a cop, that would just ruin the cover. „I'm a journalist." She said quickly and he nodded. He didn't catch up on the lie. „You?" she asked back.

„I play basketball" he told her with a hint of pride in his voice.

„Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow. „Are you good?" she asked teasingly.

„Well…. they say I play OK!" he laughed.

That was when Lisbon noticed Jane in the crowd. He was talking to a group of men but when he looked up he saw her too. His eyes became fixed on her and she felt her cheeks flush from the intense stare. She heard that George was talking about his basketball team and the championship they won last year but she didn't pay much attention. Jane's eyes looked deep into hers and she was lost. His hair fell into his forehead, giving him a childlike appearance and the dark grey suit he was wearing complimented his ocean blue eyes perfectly. And his smile, it was so gentle and warm and happy and in the same time it was playful and teasing. Shivers ran down her spine just from looking at him. Then she remembered on the day they had. The surfing on the beach then the moment in the elevator. Then his voice echoed in her ears _' the question is, can you handle gentleman-Jane for another night?'_. Her insides ached as she thought about his touch on her skin as they were standing in the sea, practicing surf moves.

„Teresa, everything's okay?" she heard George's half concerned half offended voice. She guessed he wasn't use to women not clinging to his every word.

„Yes, sure. I'm sorry.." she took a síp from her new drink and avoided Jane with her eyes, only concentrating on the man in front of her.

„Would you like to dance?" he asked his hand moving forward to trace the side of her arm. She was on the edge of slapping him but she stopped herself. It couldn't hurt. Maybe it would divert her mind from thoughts of Jane…

„Yeah, I'd love to…" she grinned at him and put her glass on the bar. She turned towards the dance floor where lot of people were stuffed together, moving to the blasting music. She felt George's hand on her back, guiding her and she didn't say a word.

They almost got to the dancing area when suddenly someone stopped them by stepping in front of George.

„Sorry, but I think you are with the wrong girl, buddy!" said an all too familiar voice. Lisbon looked to her right and saw Patrick Jane's glowing eyes. He was composed but she could see the glimmering jealousy in his eyes.

„Excuse me but who are you?" asked George in a sniffy tone. Lisbon was about to defend Jane with something because the man really was an ass right now when Jane grinned.

„I am the one who will take her home tonight…" he said confidently and when their eyes met Lisbon's breath became erratic. There was a double meaning in his words…

„Oh really?" George asked with a chuckle, totally sure of himself as he looked at her. „Teresa?"

„I..I'm.." she stammered unable to say a word. Her mind still racing from Jane's look on her.

„You know what? Let's fight for her like men!" Jane suggested and her eyes snapped on him. Was he completely out of his mind? She almost yelled at him but then forced herself to keep quiet.

„What?" George laughed up then crossed his arms over his chest „ You want to be kicked out of the club or what? Besides, I would take you down in a second…" he told Jane.

Lisbon had to agree, he was all muscles and Jane wouldn't even have a chance. George would send him to the ground with his first punch.

„I didn't mean it like that… „ Jane trailed off for a minute then he looked up again. A strange sparkle in his eyes as he eyed George. „You know, I was just wondering if this beautiful lady knew that you're a family man and your wife is waiting for you at home…" he said and the air went cold around them. George gaped and as Lisbon looked at him she almost could see his face go green then white. He looked at Lisbon then at Jane as if trying to decide whether it worth it or not. Then he had an expression on his face that was awully like he was pondering to hit Jane.  
>After a slow minute he turned on his heels and strode off. And in seconds he disappeared in the crowd.<br>Lisbon turned to Jane who was standing closer to her than she expected. She scowled at him but he only shrugged with a grin. He stepped even closer to her and his eyes travelled to her lips with a longing sigh. Lisbon's heart rate fastened and she found it incredibly hard to stop the buckling of her knees. Jane leaned closer to her and she heard nothing but her own blood throbbing in her ears. He stopped just right beside her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck, his blond curls light at her cheek and her head was spinning.

„I cracked the case Lisbon, so we can have some fun now if you want…" he whispered into her ear. His voice was harsh and deep. Lisbon managed not to fall or faint in that moment and she pulled back a little to look at him questioningly.

„How did you do that?" she asked pointing after George „And what do you mean cracked the case?" her throat felt dry and she swallowed while she waited for his anwer.

Jane chuckled and his eyes were practically laughing.

„That…oh, it was easy…I noticed he took off his ring when you two were talking at the counter! Poor man…he looked like he would just have a heart attack!" he smirked „And, besides, he had black circles under his eyes…I would guess he has a small kid too! „ he said with a nod. Lisbon laughed too, shaking her head all the while. It was just so Jane-ish…

„I can't believe you did that…" she told him with a weird grateful look in her eyes. It felt good to know that he was jealous.

„Well, I couldn't let it slur your reputation Lisbon!" he winked.

„And what do you mean you cracked the case?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow at him.

„I've talked to the right people Lisbon, that's what I did. So, tomorow morning we're going to catch this guy!" he said excitedly, and clearly proud of himself.

„Oh, yeah? Care to tell me about it?" she smiled unbelievingly.

„Nope. You'll see it tomorow, just as everybody else…Why spoil the fun by telling you?" he told her.

„Oh, okay…" she said then something crossed her mind. She had no intention to leave yet but she wanted to see his reaction. „I think, if you had solved this case anyways then I can go back to my room. I can't wait to finally be in bed…" she almost moaned the last part, enjoying the way his eyes darkened. They both knew the double meaning of her words and as she closed her eyes and bent her head back a little to emphasize her words she heard his soft gasp. When their eyes met agian, she was taken aback with the load of desire in his blue ones. She had never seen this emotion before in his eyes, and she wasn't even aware of the thing that he actually could feel that way. And the thing that he felt it from her words just made it even sweeter.

„Yeah?" he murmured and he took a step closer to her. Lisbon breathed in his scent when he was only inches apart from him. „Then let me take you home…" he continued and she couldn't do anyhing but nod.

She turned away from him and started towards the door when she felt his hand slide down her back and stop right on her ass. She repressed her gasp and stopped walking. His hand didn't move but she felt his hand tense a little, knowing full well that he was in trouble. After all, she was still Teresa Lisbon, the tough, badass CBI cop, even if she had flirted with him the whole day and dressed up for him…

She slowly turned back to him her eyebrows raised as she looked up into his eyes. His face was emotionless, though the shadow of a smile was playing across his lips. She lifted her hand and put it on his chest, ready to push him away or slap him if it was necessary.

„_What_ was that Jane?" she asked with a playful edge in her voice. Honestly, she didn't mind his hand on her ass….He could put his hands wherever he wanted to but still. He needed to explain it. It was fun to see the flash of fear in his eyes as she put her hand on his chest, then as his eyes ran across her face she saw the desire again, oh that feeling in her stomach…that flutter that she was getting addicted to.

„What…We are together, did you forget? I just won you from that jackass!So we need to seem like we are together…" he said trying to sound innocent. He said it like he had the right to grab her ass just because he had a good guess. And he knew exacly what was in her mind. He probably saw the blush on her cheek and the way she bit her lip. He knew she liked it. He knew she was just playing with him, and he was going to play along. But Lisbon wanted to win!

With a sudden decision she flashed him a sweet smile and started to run her fingers slowly down his chest. She heard his groan and when she glanced up to his face she saw his eyes following the movement of her hand, he swallowed hard and his addams apple bulged out as he did. She repressed her satisfied grin and continued the move, until her fingers met his belt. She stopped there and looked at him again, from under her eyelashes. She blinked very slowly, seductively and took a huge breath.

„Does this makes us seem like we are together enough?" she whispered to him and when his eyes connected with hers he looked like a wild animal, she thought he would jump at her right there and then.

Then without any more words she turned on her heels and started her path to the exit. She heard that he was next to her only with a minute of lag. Before she could take another step, out of the blue he grabbed her hand firmly but gently and pulled her into a dark corner they were just walking by.

„Jane!" she squealed quietly.

He spinned her and pinned her between the wall and his body. Her already racing heart seemed to miss out some beat and she sucked in her breath. He looked deep into her eyes with his darkened gaze before he lifted his hand to cup her face. His fingers slid into the hair at her neck, making her shiver a little. He leaned into her and without a moment of hesitation he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was heated and passionate. His lips were demanding but she was happy to surrender. She opened her mouth immediately and greeted his tongue with a sigh. Her hands came up on his back and found their ways into his hair, one hand playing with the soft curls at the back of his head and the other trying to pull him even closer. His fingers ran through her hair, his other hand at her hips.  
>The world stopped around them as they were kissing in the dark and none of them was about to stop anytime soon. Jane's hand slipped down on her legs and he grabbed her thigh to pull it up to his waist. His slender fingers lingering on the skin of her leg and she moaned from his touch. She pushed her hips forward, against his and he growled, deep in his throat. The sound resonating through his chest. The lack of oxygen waas just starting to hurt her lungs but she fought with it until she heard the nose which brought her back to reality.<p>

„Boss? Jane? Everything's okay?" It was Grace VanPelt's worried voice in her ear and by the way Patrick pulled back with a grimace he must have heard it in his own ear too.

„Eww… Jane, I guess we have an audience!" she whispered into his ear, careful that Grace couldn't hear it.  
>Jane kissed into her ear affecionately and Lisbon tried really hard not to moan. She ran her hand through his hair one more time then gently she pushed him away. She smiled when he let out a small voice of disapproval and she pushed him with more force when he tried to come back for another kiss.<br>She was very aware of the thing that if he would kiss her again, she wouldn't have the strength to push him away again…

She stroked his cheek with her thumb and breathed a light kiss on his lips but didn't let him kiss her back. She slipped away from him but after a step she stopped and looked back at him. He started after her like a lost puppy and she extended her hand towards him.  
>Jane looked at the woman he loved, because he couldn't ignore it anymore. He loved her. He was deeply, crazily in love with Lisbon. He didn't know how long he felt this way, and he didn't know how it happened but in years spent together being there for each other and having the other's back they grew closer and closer. Until it was more than just friendship….<br>He grinned at her with the happiness filling his heart, the feeling was overwhelming and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. With her…  
>He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and pulled her close to his side as they walked towards the door of the club. Everything looked the same as just minutes ago, but for them it was so different. So much better. Because now they weren't just Jane and Lisbon, the inseparable friends, now there were <em>them<em>!

„Jane, Boss! Do you hear me?" Lisbon heard VanPelt's voice again, this time it was more concerned, almost fearful. Desperate to hear some news form them.

„Yes, Grace. We hear you… Everything's fine! We are going back to the hotel now…" she told the agent and heard the relieved sigh of her team. She winked at Jane who squeezed her hand in response.

„How come you already coming back?" asked Rigsby

„I solved the case…" Jane announced smugly and smirked at Lisbon.  
>Because the Meyer-case wasn't the only one that got solved that night….<p>

**And that is the end! I really hope you liked it, because I have to admit I loved writing this chapter! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and all kinds of feedback… I can only repeat the things I wrote at the beginning of the chapter…;) **

**Please review and tell me what do you think! :) **

**Hopefully, see you at the next story! :) xxx**


End file.
